ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Malcolm Branfield
Malcolm Branfield is a main character and the brother of Lady Elissa Forrester and uncle to the Forrester children. Character Malcolm is show in his nephew Asher's eyes as a father figure who helped raised him after his numerous fights with Gregor. Malcolm is also seen as wise and smart as seen is numerous situations when he Asher and Beskha are being chased by the lost legion and with their meeting with Croft showing a little bit of sarcasm but remains serious in the face of danger. He is also shown to be someone who others ask for advice like Ethan, and Asher on numerous occasions. Above all Malcolm values his family first and hopes for there best after the death of his birth family who he failed when they were killed leaving him as a man who doesn't want to make the same mistake again, and someone who wants to strengthen their chances when making a alliance with Daenerys and staying behind to serve her. Background As a young man, Malcolm was the black sheep of the Branfield family. He liked to roam the countryside in the style of a hedge knight, refusing his father’s offers of marriage and lands. Malcolm fought bravely alongside his brothers when House Branfield fell, yet he and his sister were the only two survivors. Malcolm now lives with Lady Elissa’s new family at Ironrath, though he still tends to disappear for weeks at a stretch. Malcolm has fathered no children, thus he is the last of the Branfield line. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Malcolm first appears when Ethan has to punish Erik for stealing food and weapons. He watches from the sidelines until Ethan is done. If Ethan asks him about whether Duncan Tuttle or Ser Royland Degore should be his Sentinel, Malcolm will recommend Ser Royland, claiming that he will bring the action House Forrester needs at the current time. Malcolm will then inform Ethan that he is packing up to find Asher at Lady Elissa Forrester's request. He knows Ethan was not informed, but asks him to think about it before sending him. Malcolm is next seen in the Great Hall, approaching Lady Elissa and Ethan as Ethan brings up the subject of Asher. Ethan must make a decision on whether or not to send Malcolm to find Asher. "The Lost Lords" Malcolm first appears killing a Lost Legion guard to save his nephew Asher Forrester. Asher is noticeably surprised to see him and tells Beskha, who questions who Malcolm is, that Malcolm is his uncle. The three then leave the tavern. Malcolm informs Asher that he had come to Essos to bring Asher home to Ironrath. He is later seen traveling with Asher and Beskha and they begin their journey Mereen. "The Sword in the Darkness" The episode begins with Asher, Malcolm and Beskha continuing on their journey to Meereen. They reach a dead end and try to find a way out. Malcolm demonstrates a strong knowledge of the area's geography and suggests a cave may be nearby, carved out by underground streams. Sure enough, Asher finds an opening to a cave, but also finds that the Lost Legion members have caught up with them. The three of them escape into the tunnel. Asher looks for a way out while Malcolm and Beskha fight off the Lost Legion. A three-way battle ensues among Asher's group, the Lost Legion, and a threatening-looking dragon known as Drogon that had emerged from inside the cave. A little while later, Malcolm, subsequently attacked by two members of the Lost Legion, is speared in the leg by one of the two. On the other hand, Beska, attempting to fend off Drogon, is faced with the menacing dragon opening its mouth threateningly. Asher is given the choice to save either Malcolm or Beskha from their situations. If Malcolm is saved: Drogon burns Beskha, but she claims that she is fine. Malcolm climbs out of the cave while Asher aids Beskha. Drogon swoops in for another attack, but the group escapes. In Meereen, Malcolm tells them that he will find Croft while Asher speaks with Beskha. He returns after their conversation and leads them to Croft, asking Asher and Beskha how well they know him. When they don't give a very assuring reply, he insists that he thought they were allies. Asher says that they are very good friends, but the first thing Croft does is punch him in the face. Croft's men pin Asher against the wall and Croft demands Asher has to pay him back by losing an eye, tongue or arm. Once Asher makes his decision or tells Croft to go fuck himself, Croft reveals that he is just kidding. From this scene, Malcolm remarks that Croft has an odd sense of humour. Croft then reveals that Drogon, one of Daenerys Targaryen's dragons, has gone missing. Asher reveals that he saw Drogon. He can either choose show Beskha's burns or Drogon's tooth to Croft as proof, then goes on to ask about recruiting some of his men. Croft schedules a time to speak with Daenerys about Drogon and saving House Forrester. Malcolm is last seen waiting outside of Daenerys's tent with Beskha and Croft. If Beskha is saved: Drogon burns Malcolm along with the Lost Legion members, but Malcolm insists he is fine. Beskha climbs out of the cave while Asher aids his uncle. Drogon swoops in for another attack, but the group escapes. In Mereen, Beskha tells them that she will find Croft while Asher speaks with Malcolm. Malcolm tells his nephew that choices define who he is, and suggests he should save family over friends. Asher can either agree and apologise, or refuse to be lectured. Beskha returns after their conversation and leads them to Croft, while Malcolm asks how well the two know him. When they don't give a very assuring reply, he insists that he thought they were allies. Asher says they are very good friends, but the first thing Croft does is punch him in the face. Croft's men pin Asher against the wall and Croft demands that Asher has to pay him back by losing an eye, tongue or arm. Once Asher makes his decision or tells Croft to go fuck himself, Croft reveals that he is just kidding. From this scene, Malcolm remarks that Croft has an odd sense of humour. Croft then reveals that Drogon, one of Daenerys Targaryen's dragons, has gone missing. Asher reveals that he saw Drogon. He can either choose to show Malcolm's burns or Drogon's tooth to Croft as proof, then goes on to ask about recruiting some of his men. Croft schedules a time to speak with Daenerys about Drogon and saving House Forrester. Malcolm is last seen waiting outside of Daenerys's tent with Beskha and Croft. "Sons of Winter" Malcolm stands with Asher and Beskha as they discuss with Daenerys Targaryen about her lost dragon, Drogon. When Daenerys speaks of her mission in Mereen to free the slaves, either Malcolm or Asher reveals that Beskha knows the city. While Daenerys allows Asher and Beskha go on the mission with Croft and his men in exchange for sellswords, she demands for Malcolm to stay with her. Malcolm is last seen in this episode saying goodbye to Asher before he leaves. "A Nest of Vipers" Malcolm first appears in the Daenerys' tent, reporting to Daenerys about Asher's mission. Depending on Asher's choices in 'Sons of Winter', Daenerys can reward Asher with, instead of sellswords, which she states that she needs to secure Mereen, a chest of gold for an army and ship. Daenerys also requests for Malcolm to stay in Essos and serve her. He asks to speak with his nephew about it, and notes to Asher that having a Targaryen alliance would be beneficial for House Forrester. Later on, right before Asher boards the ship to sail back to Westeros with his newly acquired pit fighters, Malcolm stops him to say goodbye and that he has decided to stay in Essos to serve Daenerys, helping her take back the Iron Throne. Asher can either be upset about it or accepting of it. The two part ways, marking Malcolm's final appearance in this season. Killed Victims * Numerous Lost Legion soldiers Non-Canon Deaths If Asher fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for Malcolm to die. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a "Valar Morghulis" screen. Asher will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Malcolm can die. "The Sword in the Darkness" TSitD Malcolm Death.png|Impaled through the chest by a Lost Legion soldier. Relationships Lady Elissa Forrester Malcolm and Lady Elissa seem to have a positive, trusting relationship, as she told him about the plans to find Asher before her son Ethan. Malcolm is also presumably the younger brother of Lady Elissa due to the control she seems to have over him. Ethan Forrester Malcolm and Ethan seem to have a positive relationship. Ethan asks Malcolm for advice on who to pick for Sentinel, and Malcolm goodheartedly obliges. Malcolm can also inform Ethan about Lady Elissa's plans to bring Asher home before Lady Elissa informs Ethan herself, and goes on to give Ethan the choice either to send him to Essos or have him stay at Ironrath. But later in 'The Lost Lords', regardless of Ethan's choices, Malcolm is sent to Essos to find Asher. When he does, Malcolm informs Asher of Ethan and Lord Gregor's deaths. Asher Forrester Malcolm and Asher can either have a neutral or positive relationship. When Asher first encounters Malcolm at Yunkai, he seems pleasantly surprised. Though Malcolm seems to disapprove of some of Asher's decisions, he is still much more supportive and trusting of Asher than Asher's father was said to be of him. Malcolm scolds Asher out of concern when he believes his nephew has made an error of judgement or doesn't have his priorities straight, but is still proud of him overall. There may be some strain between them if the player has Asher upset about Malcolm's choosing to serve Daenerys Targaryen instead of going back to Ironrath with him. Daenerys Targaryen While Asher is on his mission in Meereen, Malcolm strikes up a friendship with Daenerys. The queen seems to take a liking to the Branfield and says she has a mission for him, hoping he will stay in Essos to serve her. Malcolm believes that Daenerys would be a powerful ally to the Forresters when she claims the Iron Throne, so he agrees to stay behind. Appearances Trivia * Malcolm appears in Asher's storyline regardless of whether or not Ethan sent him to find his older brother. It can be assumed that if Ethan did not send Malcolm, Lady Elissa does following Ethan's death. References Category:House Forrester Category:House Branfield Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Characters